


KINKTOBER 31 Round 1 | Threesome | Sakura x Sasuke x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 31: Threesome PART 1: F/F/M. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Sakura and Sasuke. I DO NOT OWN SAKURA OR SASUKE UCHIHA OR NARUTO.  For mature readers only. *I am very sorry for the delay!! Some personal stuff came up, so this work is a little clunky as it was written interrupted.*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Kudos: 79





	KINKTOBER 31 Round 1 | Threesome | Sakura x Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 31. Threesome Round 1: F/F/M. A little fluffy, no real set-up or reason… This clearly takes place post Shippuden as adults, but before the Boruto kids pop up, and… well, besides that, the rest is up to your imagination! Yes, a little OOC, because… it’s a threesome. *Note, I apologize for how late this is, some family issues came up the last few weeks. Thank you for your patience in the completion of the series, and as an apology, look for the bonus other Threesome writing with F/M/M* *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5T9h68I7jV5BM3ytFrZkWM?si=412c44b631094e75

The mild, polite conversation you and Sasuke Uchiha are having is cut off when his wife Sakura sits next to you on the couch, snaking her arms around your waist and planting a kiss right where your shoulder meets your neck. 

“Sorry,” she mumbles, glimmering aqua eyes beaming innocently into yours when you look back in surprise. “Am I interrupting?” 

Sasuke sighs. Perhaps, but you’ve already forgotten what you were talking about as Sakura winds her fingers up through your hair, playing with the ends. She kisses the side of your neck again. You look up at Sasuke, his eyes even, gaze shifting to his wife.

“Well,” she continues, pushing her head forward on your shoulder and fluttering her hands over your waist, pulling you in for a tighter embrace, “I’m stealing her.”

“Are you?” Sasuke asks. His mouth twitches up slightly, almost as if he’s about to smile. He looks back at you, and you do it for him, grinning mischievously. 

“And you’re not invited,” Sakura says. She squeezes her arms tighter, and you laugh a little as she guides you up, tottering the two of you down the hallway away from him.

When you get to the bedroom, Sakura turns you to face her, and kisses you on the mouth. Her hands still on your waist, you cradle her face in your hand, stroking her cheek and returning the kiss with a warm, growing passion. When her tongue slips into your mouth, you hear yourself moan, returning the milky soft motions, as her hands slide up under your shirt. She squeezes against your chest, pushing your bra high to force her fingers underneath the band. You arch into her in response at her touch. 

You don’t realize Sasuke’s defied her command and come into the room with you until you feel his rough fingers against your head and Sakura whimpers into your mouth at the force of the two of you pushed together. She bites the bottom of your lip and moans. 

“If you wanted privacy, you should have closed the door,” Sasuke says, letting go of the grip of both of your heads. 

“Childish,” you say, withdrawing from the embrace to rub against your lip. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at you, as he moves behind his wife, lightly massaging her shoulders, and kisses the top of her head. Sakura smiles before leaning forward and grabbing your hands, coaxing you down to lace your fingers in hers and kiss you again. Her soft lips move quickly, pressing kiss after kiss against you. She breaks the kiss and the hand hold to make room for Sasuke stepping forward to you. 

“It’s okay that you want her,” he says, face tilting to meet yours. You can’t see his eyes, not sure which of you he’s talking to, but something low and full of desire in his voice going straight to the heat between your legs. “I want her too.”

If Sakura’s kisses are sweet milk, Sasuke’s are spice and fire. You pull back your head to breathe but it’s not enough time to really quite get a good inhale, he chases your mouth until it meets his again, biting your lip right where Sakura had and moving his tongue into your mouth until both of you are moaning. 

Sakura’s moved behind you, unfastening your shirt and unwrapping every layer she can without disrupting the kiss, and you roll your shoulders back as she removes the fabrics. She unhooks your bra and brings it down over your arms, replacing their support with her own hands. 

You gasp into Sasuke’s mouth as Sakura pinches your nipples, and you move your own hands forward to find his fiddling against his own garments, helping him disrobe as well. Your motions are fumbling, frantic, as Sakura drags her lips across the sensitive skin at the base of your neck, fingers rolling over your and making your hips sway already. And Sasuke’s kiss is hot and addictive, pulling you forward even as the mess of hands rolls over your bodies. 

Sakura pulls against your waist, guiding the three of you down to the futon. Sasuke breaks from your mouth to kneel and take the rest of your clothes off, as Sakura sits up behind you, still kissing the base of your neck. When Sasuke comes back up, Sakura leans forward over you to fumble against his layers, and when he joins you two fully, the two of you rid him of everything as well. 

“Lie down,” Sakura says to him, her voice almost catching in a whisper. Sasuke complies, and she settles herself between his legs as you kneel to the side, catching your breath, feeling your lips already grow chapped. Sakura lifts her hand to trace down your jaw, fingertips dipping down to tun over your collarbone before coming back up to cup under your mouth. “Spit, darling.”

You do, feeling awkward and sheepish, but Sakura keeps her eyes locked on Sasuke as she brings her palm to him. She takes his cock in her hand, and you watch as she gently pumps her hand slick with you over him. She runs her thumb over the head, and Sasuke groans. Sakura lowers herself to take him in her mouth, and his next groan comes louder, rougher, and goes straight between your thighs even harder than the earliest teasing. He jerks his head up, making eye contact with you, and reaching out to grab your wrist and pull you closer. You lean forward, resting your head into the sheets next to his and pressing your lips to his when he turns his head hazily towards you. 

The kisses are somehow rougher now, the bites coming sharper, his mouth more frantic, and the moans come more frequently as if escaping him despite his best efforts. You can hear Sakura’s sounds as she sucks him, sloppy and loud, her own high pitched moans over his cock coming muffled to your ears. You rub your thighs together, seeking friction, adding your own sounds to the mix. 

Sasuke’s next groan is so vocal, something Sakura does with her mouth so blissful, that he leans away from you and throw his head back, a “ _fuck_ ” falling out of him. His hand slides to your knees and you adjust your stance, giving him room, and he reaches up to your pussy. He teases his fingers between your opening and you turn your head into the sheets and moan loudly, feeling him play with the slick already gathered at your entrance. His hand curls between your thighs and you feel his middle finger slide into your entrance as his thumb circles over your clit. You squirm, you body throbbing already to the touch, the pulses radiating down your legs from Sasuke’s touch that gets _stronger_ as he slide a second finger inside you. 

“Oh, shit,” you say, pressing your face fully into the sheets. You hear Sakura slide Sasuke’s cock out of her mouth with a gasp, a light cough coming from her.

“He’s ready for you,” she says, and grabs your wrist to pull you back. Sasuke pulls his fingers out of you, and Sakura crawls forward on her hands and knees. She brings his hand to her mouth and lewdly sucks, loudly licking your essence clean off him before leaning down to kiss him again. Sasuke’s hand grabs against the bottom of her thigh towards her knee, pushing up to part her legs as she crouched in your place. 

They’re so beautiful, it’s almost intoxicating to watch. 

You position yourself over Sasuke’s cock as you straddle his body. It’s hard, glistening with your and Sakura’s saliva, and you squeeze against his hips with your knees and fully, slowly, sink down on top of him. Sasuke gasps again, his ecstatic sound coming incredibly loud again. He groans your name as you take all of him inside you, rolling your hips desperately to _fit_. Sasuke stretches you, the pressure of him inside of you pushing up to your core and you arch your back, straining to meet it, but barely able to even keep yourself upright at the shock of pleasure hitting into you. 

“Beautiful,” Sakura moans, fixing her eyes on you and the word melting into nonsense as Sasuke’s arm muscles tense, doing something insanely good with his fingers. 

You start moving, thrusting your hips up and down on Sasuke’s cock to make a rhythm, his attention too torn to take the lead. You anchor your hands down on his chest as you grind harder on him, and feel Sakura’s hand lean forward to put her hands back on your own, finding her balance in you as Sasuke fingers he harder. Slowly he begins to jerk his hips upward, harder, taking some small direction. Sakura’s fingers close around your nipples, pinching again, sending fire radiating through you from both above and below, sweat beginning to sheen on your forehead as you feel heat across your skin. 

Sasuke jerks up with a new strength, and you cry out as he jostles you, pushing up and forcing his cock so deep inside it almost hurts. You feel your skin prickle, hot and almost overstimulated, but so, so good – “Don’t stop - _fuck_! Don’t stop!” you hear yourself say, the words jolting with each stroke. Sakura’s fingers begin to tremble against you, and she moans, as Sasuke grunts beneath the two of you. 

His moans become words, hasty, first your name spilling from his lips like a chant, and then changing to his wife. “Sakura, Sakura, here, come - _here_.”

She doesn’t need further instruction, sitting up with great effort as Sasuke pulls his hand away from between her legs to grab her thighs and coax her over his mouth. It’s mesmerizing, the only thing you can focus on as your own gasps come close and closer as the pressured, cramping heat rises, seeing his face between Sakura’s trembling body as he laps up the slick he helped create. 

And your own heat is rising, from the sheer pleasure pushing against you inside, so deep and hard that you find you hand drifting down to your clit, rubbing in circles against the bundle of nerves with such tender strength that you feel almost like melting into a pool of bliss. Sakura’s visibly turning to jelly in front of you, barely balancing on Sasuke’s body. She pushes her hands down to his chest, almost on his stomach, but it doesn’t seem to pain him. If anything, he bucks harder up into you in response. 

Sakura arches, calling for Sasuke and you in a twisting melody, and you reach out to take her hands, steadying the both of you as your orgasm rolls closer and closer, feeling the rippling of his muscles below you two. Sasuke’s hips jerk into you and Sakura lurches forward to meet you in uneven kisses. She moans into your mouth as Sasuke works under her. Her kisses are hungrier now, hands sliding between her thighs to angle her better, and you break the handhold to move your hands up to her and treat her to the same overstimulating attention she gave earlier. You spread your hands, grasping and caressing with attention.

“Fuck,” Sakura whimpers, repeating again and again, and it’s all you can offer too. It feels like she is pulling the heat out of you, Sasuke’s thrusts into you rippling through you in electric waves and coming out to meet Sakura in your aggressive touch.

The build begins to get uncomfortably hot, and you whine, leaning your head back. Your muscles begin to tremble, everything sore and fingers straining for Sakura to ground you. The circles your hands make over her chest are hard, short, fingers pinching her more than gently caressing now. She cries out again and again, barely keeping her balance over Sasuke. 

“Almost, almost,” you say, your voice a strangled moan, your pussy beating in time with your heartrate. Sasuke doesn’t let up, pushing even higher up, even deeper into you, one of his hands coming down form Sakura’s chest to coax it out of you, stroking your clit in jagged uneven strokes as his cock thrusts up.

“Come, come on,” Sakura says, a pleading song. “Come for us, come for me and Sasuke.” 

It’s all you need to take you over the edge, and your orgasm rushes through your body as you cry out. The pleasure radiates from your core, and your hands shake on Sakura as you struggle to balance. Sasuke must feel you twitch over him but he doesn’t let up. His finger pushes down, tight sharp circles, and you feel your climax run on and on and on. The hot warmth echoes through you, and all you can do is bite back the scream as best as you can.

Sasuke keeps fucking you but his hips move faster than before. You see his fingers white on Sakura’s thigh, tightening so much that her groans turn into ones of pain. Just as your orgasm begins to fade, he stills after one final, punishing thrust upward to you as well, coming so deep inside you that you feel your strength fall from your body. 

“ _Fuck -_!”

Who screamed it this time?

Sakura catches your hands as you almost fall. She helps you climb off Sasuke, and sits back, behind his head now. His face is slack, and he pushes his free hand up to swipe hair off his sweaty forehead. He looks utterly blissful and completely exhausted. 

“Did you -?” you ask Sakura, who shakes her head, panting slightly and eyes wild.

“No – not yet – but I need a break,” she says, her voice catching.

“Let me,” you say, and Sasuke nods, sitting up and turning around. He wraps his arms around Sakura almost protectively, looking into her eyes and urging her backwards. Her stomach muscles relax as she leans backwards into the support of pillows, and you kneel down to settle yourself between her legs and take Sasuke’s place. 

“Gorgeous,” Sasuke says, and you aren’t sure what he means, but when you look up, he’s curled into his wife, cupping her chest and looking down at you and then back to Sakura. “Look at her between your legs, Sakura.” 

“Hmmm-” Sakura says, whatever words she was going for turning into a moan as Sasuke licks long and slow up her neck. She shivers on either side of you, and you open your mouth.

Sakura’s pussy is hot and swollen and red, so teased and so achingly close to the edge. She tastes a little sweet, a tinge of sour aftertaste as her lubrication mixed with Sasuke’s mouth comes to your own tongue. You slide your hands to the underline of her thighs, pushing her legs up to angle her lower body better, and she whimpers somewhere above you. The sound is quickly swallowed by the louder sound of Sasuke’s sloppy kisses. 

She’s so close to climax that she’s bordering on overstimulation, tender in your mouth. You flick your tongue up, sucking hard on her clit before lolling your tongue down to her entrance. She writhes around you, and when you open your eyes and look up, Sasuke has kept his lips locked on hers, but his fingers dancing over her as she alternates between frozen tenseness and writhing pleasure. He breaks the kiss sometimes to lick and suck at her neck again, to come up and nibble on her ear with little murmurs of praise, before coming back to devour her cries.

“Close! I’m – I - _so close!_ ”

And you lick her clean, making her cry with each swirl of your tongue up and slide down through the folds of her pussy. You can feel it, how hot she gets, and then suddenly the rush of her come is thicker, clear and sour in her entrance as the wave washes over her at last. You make eye contact with her as you lick up again, a shining silver strand of her come connecting her to your tongue as you sit up. Sasuke holds her down, keeping her in his embrace, clumsily tucking her loose pink hair behind her ears. Her eyes slowly focus again, and Sasuke leans into kiss you, sliding his tongue against yours to take her taste from your mouth. She pushes forward, out of his arms, to kiss you too, before the couple kiss each other again. 

She still looks dazed, and Sasuke too for that matter, and you know your eyes are wild and face is still flushed. Your head swims, and you all seem frozen for a while, breathing out of rhythm with each other, the trembling in your muscles suddenly achingly present. 

“I need to lie down,” Sakura says. 

“Did the pillow princess do too much work?” Sasuke asks. He sounds snarky, but when you look at him, his eyes are soft.

“Mmm,” Sakura says mildly, clearly letting it go for a later time.

Sasuke squeezes her shoulders lightly, letting her curl up for a nap. He leans forward, turning his eyes to you now, before reaching forward to press his finger against your forehead, those burning eyes boring into you now, and you feel yourself shiver again under his touch.

“My princesses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know, Sakura might not be the most giving or supportive of a threesome, and Sasuke's methods of displaying affection in general are contested, but this idea came up in a few Twitter exchanges and I decided to go forward with it and give it a try. It was a fun way to get back in the writing groove after the break. Requests open again, and accepted via Twitter (@TsuraKofuku)! ~ Tsura


End file.
